What an Uchiha Wants, an Uchiha Gets
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: “That’s impossible!” said Sakura as she slammed her hands down on Tsunade’s desk. “The Uchiha can’t be alive. I killed him myself!”
1. Death of an Uchiha

Okay, don't worry folks. I'll update my other stories soon, but first I gotta get this story out of my head.

On wit da show!

* * *

"Haruno-san, thank you so much for helping my son." A young woman said as she helped a little boy of the examination table. The little boy was sporting a bandaged arm.

Our favorite pink haired woman smiled at them both.

"Oh it was no trouble at all! Just make sure to be more careful when climbing trees Ryuu-kun!" she said to the little boy who was blushing at her smile.

They both left her office and her smile fell. Bad memories were starting to resurface from that little boy, specifically because the boy had black eyes and black hair.

_Flash back / 6 months ago_

_She didn't like this._

_She did __**not **__like this._

_Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the 5__th__ Hokage and in equal rank as a medic-ninja, for once in her life was __**very **__reluctant about working on her current patient. To clarify things, the current occupants in the room were herself, Naruto, new 'acquaintances' named Karin, Suigestsu, Juugo, and…_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Sakura-chan, I know you're mad but," __Naruto began in English. Sakura's parents had taught her to speak English and she thought it would be good to teach it to her teammates, although it took a little bit longer to teach Naruto. Right now would be a good time to use it since Tsunade had ordered her to help heal Sasuke. _

"_Naruto, I'm not mad."__ She smiled sweetly._

"_You're not?"_

"_No__…I AM PISSED OFF TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF PISSTIVITY!" she yelled back accidentally slipping back to Japanese. Sasuke and team Hebi looked at her in surprise, but of course Sasuke didn't show it._

"_N-n-now Sakura-chan, calm down."_

"_How can I Naruto? I have a bad feeling about all of this. You we're looking for his ass for years and then he suddenly shows up outside of Konoha claiming that he wants to come home? Bull! He's up to something I just don't know what." _

_As she was growing constantly irritated, Sakura was wrapping the Uchiha's bandages a little too tight and it caused his face to scrunch up the tiniest bit. A certain red-head noticed this and fumed at the medic._

"_Hey you bitch! Be gentler when you're handling my Sasuke-kun!" she screeched. Sakura glared at the girl who was foolish enough to talk that way to her._

"_I'll do that when I start to give a rat's burning ass about you or your _Sasuke-kun_." She said as she mocked her voice. Karin shrieked in anger and threw a punch at Sakura and hit her cheek. Only, Sakura didn't move or even flinch as the fist hit her porcelain cheek. She just looked at Karin with disgust and a hint of amusement._

"_Was that supposed to be a punch? Please, not even an infant would feel the effect of that."_

_With that, she took the girl's arm and flipped her against the wall upside down. The red-head slid to the floor and hit her head with a 'thud'._

"_Next time, stay the hell out of my way."_

"_Ha-ha! Not bad pinky!" said Suigestsu. Sakura snapped her head in his direction._

"_What was that?" _

"_Heh, I said not bad Miss Sakura."_

"_Thought so." __**No one**__ called her pinky. She mentally sighed in relief as she finished with Sasuke's bandages. She was about to walk out and go to another patient when…_

"_Looks like you got stronger after all, but you're still annoying, Sakura."__ The raven said to her in English. She paused for a moment before speaking._

"_Be sure to not do any severe sparring or you'll open your wounds again, Uchiha-san. And I'll be sure to send in a nurse with some ibuprofen for your headache." Sasuke raised a brow. He didn't have a headache-_

_He was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with the vase that was on the nightstand. He held his head in pain as Naruto yelped in surprise. He looked to see Sakura already out the door with a smirk of her own on her face._

'_That outta teach that damn Uchiha! He thinks he can just waltz back here and expect us not to be suspicious? Che, hell will freeze over before I let him do that.'_

_Sakura was right…_

_The invasion from the Akatsuki was a surprise from everyone especially since Sound ninjas were there as well, but they were able to evacuate the residents just in time. While Naruto went off with Kakashi to fight Pain, Sakura made sure that everyone in the hospital was evacuated. _

_She was just about to leave when she realized that she didn't see a certain someone on a hospital bed or with the group that had evacuated deep inside Hokage Mountain. She was carefully trying to access why she wouldn't see him anywhere. Surely he couldn't have gotten out alone. After all, he was still in recovery as he claimed that he needed to stay one more ni-_

_Her eyes widened._

'_THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!'_

_Of course! How could she not realize this sooner?! Since Orochimaru's death, sound would have needed a leader to still live on. And the only way that the Akatsuki could slip into Konoha so easily is if they knew how to get past the defenses. They just needed a spy! Sakura dashed through the city sending out wisps of chakra to help her sense her next victim. _

_No more chances, no more 'forgive and forget', and there sure as hell wasn't gonna be anymore, 'Come back home.' This was no longer his home. He was a traitor, menace, and a monster. He needed to be stopped, he __**will**__ be stopped._

_Sakura would make sure of it.  
_

'_Pathetic.' The Uchiha survivor thought as he walked away from the Elder's corpses. They admitted to forcing his brother into killing the clan and they all begged shamelessly for their lives as he tortured them. He smirked sadistically as he recalled giving them a slow and painful death._

_He felt accomplished as he made his way to the hillside where he met a small group of his troops. He finally avenged his brother. He could rest in peace now._

_The solders around him were pushed roughly to the ground as a figure viciously made her way towards him at a rapid pace. He turned around just in time to use his katana to block a kunai aimed for his neck. The kunoichi gracefully flipped over his head to deliver a kick to his side._

'_YOU FILTHY PEACE OF SHIT!!!' Sakura roared at him. He smirked at her._

"_So…you figured it out?"_

"_Hard not to." She said as she swung another kick at him as he managed to dodge. He reappeared behind her with his sword to her neck._

"_Although, I wonder…" he trailed off as he pressed his katana into her neck a bit. He eyed the drop of blood that ran down her slimming neck. "Just what do you plan to do about it…Little Sakura?"_

_The woman in his arms 'poofed' away in a puff of smoke and he grunted as he received another kick to his side. He realized now that she was dead serious as he looked at her heated glare. Alright then, if she was being serious, then so would he._

_Who knows how long they fought? It was such an intense battle, they both lost track of time. All they knew was that nether one of them was going to give up. _

_Sasuke used his sword handle to hit Sakura's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. While she was caught off guard, he lifted her face and made her look into his eyes as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Inside her mind he had her tied to a large cross and proceeded to stab his sword into her stomach. _

"_This is my world, Sakura. You will suffer in it for 3 days."_

_After about 2 days in the Mangekyou world, Sasuke smirked at her state. She was covered in her own blood and panting loudly. She coughed a bit as she tried to get rid of the blood that appeared in her throat. She could barely feel her limbs as they had long before gone numb after the pain that she went through._

"_You may have gotten a bit of training, Haruno, but you're still the weak little genin that needs protection," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly began to make her glare intensify until there were several creases on her forehead._

"_**UCHIHA!!!"**__ a voice roared. Said man paused in his actions as he came to realize that the voice did not come from his captive. He turned around and nearly jumped back in shock as he stared at a giant sized Sakura behind him. She seemed to be as angry as the original and had 'Inner Sakura' in Kanji sprawled across her forehead._

_Only two seconds later did he have a giant fist come down on top of him. Inner Sakura picked up his limp body and held him in her massive fist._

"_**UCHIHA! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD,**__**YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HELL!!!**__" she roared as she crushed him in her fists._

"_Arg!" Sasuke grunted as he was forced to skid backwards. The force of her mind caused him to stumble slightly as he regained his balance. He looked to see that the real Sakura was slowly rising from the ground while panting hard. She looked at him with pure hatred as they regained their fighting stance and resumed battle. They both barely had any chakra left and were now using Taijustu to continue their battle._

_Sasuke was getting pretty tired. The Mangekyou Sharingan had taken a lot of energy and chakra to do, and he assumed that it would be simple to take care of Sakura using it. He didn't expect her to actually be able to break out of it. Although, he was sure that he could handle these last few attacks against her._

_Sakura flipped back and started to focus her chakra into her hands and controlled her breathing. She saw Sasuke coming towards her with his katana and she avoided the blade and landed a hit to his arm. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt the impact of the hit literally shatter the bones in his arms. Sakura turned again to make another hit to his remaining arm, rendering that one useless. She made one final blow to his chest, making sure that she sent extra chakra to ensure that the internal organs would be hit. _

_He stood there for a bit before finally, he dropped to his knees with blood flowing out of his mouth and he collapsed to the ground. Sakura stared at his body for a bit, finally processing that she had killed Uchiha Sasuke, her former teammate and her former love. She saw Team Taka come up and look at Sasuke's body in horror. Karin had tears in her eyes as she watched Juugo quickly lift Sasuke over his shoulder and flee and she quickly left with Suigestsu close behind. Sakura figured that they probably wanted to give his body a proper burial when a thought came to her._

_What was she going to tell Naruto?_

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed as she remembered when she told Naruto what she had done. He was shocked at first to learn of such a thing but he soon appeared to understand her actions. Yet, Sakura still had this feeling that Naruto had never really forgiven her for taking the life of their former team member. She often questioned what would have been the outcome if she had not let her anger get the best of her.

She snapped out of her musings when she realized she was in front of the Hokage's door. Tsunade had requested that her, Naruto and, Kakashi come in to talk with her. She greeted her teammates and looked at her mentor, but was caught off guard from the grim look on her face.

"I am sure that all of you are curious as to why I summoned you here so abruptly," said the 5th Hokage. "I'll be sure to make this brief. A squad of Anbu coming back from a mission in a neighboring village reported catching a glimpse of a wanted criminal near the village. Since then we have secretly been on high alert so to not put the residents in a panic. I want you all to be on extremely high guard in case you are to come in contact with this criminal."

"Pardon me for asking, Tsunade-sama, but just who is this criminal we are after?" inquired Kakashi. The woman's face hardened as she took her time in responding. Finally, she opened her mouth to utter words that could shock all of Konoha.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura could practically feel the color rush from her face.


	2. The Secret Admirer

"That's impossible!" said Sakura as she slammed her hands down on Tsunade's desk. "The Uchiha can't be alive. I killed him myself!"

"I know that this is a bit of a shock," replied Tsunade.

"A bit!"

"But the fact of the matter is that the team of Anbu spotted him. Uchiha Sasuke is indeed still alive."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Her student retorted. "It's been 6 months since the attack on Konoha. Why is he just now showing up?"

"I'm afraid that he just might be planning something."

"Another attack?" inquired Naruto.

"That might not be it. He already got rid of the Elders." said Kakashi. "Think about it, he successfully avoided being seen for 6 months, and then all of a sudden he's spotted by Anbu. I think he wanted to be seen, in order to make us be prepared."

"He's like a cat playing with his food." stated Tsunade. "Whatever he was working on for six months is ready and he's not intimidated by our forces, which is why we must be prepared for anything."

With that final word, Team 7 was dismissed.

...

The villagers of Konoha stood clear as they watched Sakura walk by with fear in their eyes. She had a radiating aura around her that practically screamed 'Hate', and her normal emerald green orbs shined bright with fury. The villagers pitied whoever was foolish enough to provoke the Haruno and would no doubt soon feel her wrath.

While she promptly ignored the villagers looks of terror, Sakura pondered what she would do to prepare for the Uchiha's arrival. She already had a pretty good theory as to why the Uchiha had shown up. Based on his large strive for revenge, her hypothesis was that he was going to challenge her to a fight after she mercilessly defeated him.

But she had no fear. She would wait for him to show up, confront him, and promptly shove her foot up his ass. She would anticipate his arrival…

…and she would finish what she started.

...

When she arrived back at her apartment, she noticed another note from her secret admirer. Yes, she has a secret admirer, got a problem with that? She's been had one for five months, so there! He was really sweet too. He'd ask her how her day was, leave her flowers (white roses tipped with pink, mind you. Those aren't cheap!), and even leave her favorite sour candy in a bag by the door.

All in all, he was pretty damn sweet and she wanted to meet the guy who was so infatuated with her. Though, she had no idea what to do when she did (Yes, _when_ she did. She was determined as hell to catch this guy!). After all, she was on 15 (15 ½ actually.) and she'd never been on a date before.

When she opened the note, her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She reread the note just to make sure of its contents and rushed into her apartment. She tried to steady her breathing as she remembered what the note said.

'_I'm sorry if this seems a bit sudden, but I think it's about time we meet. I'll come by around 5:30 to take you out on a date. I hope you agree, but I understand upon meeting me if you want to turn me down._

_Love,_

_Your soon to be not so secret admirer.'_

Sakura looked at her clock.

5:25

He was going to be here in five minutes!

Suddenly, she started to get nervous. What if she scared him off with her monstrous strength, or let her tomboy side show and belched in his face? Where the hell was that loud mouthed pig when she needed her? She was the damn boy expert! Sakura had to cut her ranting short when she heard a knock at her door.

Well, this was it! She took a deep breath and walked over to answer it. She slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack.

…nothing?

She opened the door wider and looked around with confusion clear on her face. Where was he? Did he chicken out? In his notes he sounded shy enough to do such a thing.

"Ano…Sakura-san?"

'_Huh?'_ She looked down.

"Ryuu-kun? What are you doing here?" the boy seemed hesitant to answer.

"I…umm…well… This was the most Sakura had ever seen the boy blush.

He finally seemed to just plain give up on his constant stuttering and shoved a bouquet of flowers in her face. "Ryuu-kun, what are you…" Then she realized something…the flowers were white roses tipped with pink…

Ryuu was her secret admirer!

Sakura started to giggle at the adorable little boy. Here she was getting all worked up over her secret admirer only to find out that he was half her age. No wonder he started visiting the hospital more. He had either been faking his pain or the poor little boy was getting hurt on purpose just so that he could see her. It was a shame that he wasn't her age, he seemed so sweet.

"Ryuu-kun, does your mother know where you are?"

"I told her I was going to meet up with a friend." Replied the boy as he continued to blush. He was so…cute! She was going to have to break it to him gently.

"Now Ryuu-kun, I'm very flattered, but don't you think that you should find someone your own age?"

"But you're the only one I really like Sakura-san." He protested. Sakura smiled as she got an idea.

"Tell you what, I don't know about becoming your girlfriend, but how about we go spend the day together like you wanted?" How could she possibly say no to such a cute little face?

By the look on the 6 year old's face, you could have thought he had just walked into a candy store and she told him it was all his. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her off towards their destination.

...

"Ichiraku?" said Sakura. She assumed that the boy would want to go play at the park or something, not take her to a restaurant.

"Hai, I've seen you eat here a lot so I figured you liked it here. You're the lady so you can order whatever you want and I'll pay. I've been saving my allowance." stated Ryuu with a smile.

Yeah, it really sucked that they weren't thee same age. This little six year old boy was the perfect boyfriend.

They both ordered a bowl of beef ramen and started to eat. From the looks Ayame was giving the boy, Sakura could tell that she wasn't the only one who thought that Ryuu was adorable. She looked at Ryuu as if he were an infant holding a lollipop.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" said Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja.

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing he- Never mind." Duh, of course Naruto would be here. This was practically where he lived, which often resulted in her and Kakashi having to force feed him fruits and vegetables.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan." said the blonde's girlfriend, Hinata. 7 months ago, when Sakura realized that Naruto's feelings for her had finally grown into the love of a sister, she practically shoved him in Hinata's direction. After coaching him on how to ask her out, Sakura is quite pleased to say that she had successfully hooked them up.

"Who's this little guy?" said Naruto as he smiled down at Ryuu.

"This little cutie just so happens to be my date for this evening." replied Sakura as she put her arm around the red faced boy.

"Date? Sakura-chan, don't you think this might be a little…illegal?"

"Not like that you baka!" said Sakura as she fist with the blonde's head. "Itai!"

"Sakura-san, who is this?" said Ryuu while staring at Naruto.

"Oh, right. Ryuu-kun, this is my good friend and my teammate, Naruto."

"Why does he call you Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Was Ryuu jealous? She looked over to see him glaring at Naruto, who visibly shuddered at Ryuu's intense gaze.

Yup, he was jealous. But he was cute too, with his little pout. _Aww…_

"Ryuu-kun, Naruto has been calling me Sakura-chan for as long as I can remember. You can call me Sakura-chan too if you want."

Instantly, the boy released Naruto from his glare and beamed up at her. "Okay, Sakura-chan!" She giggled at the boy's smile.

"Well, since we're all here, how 'bout we have ourselves a double date?" said Naruto as he soon got over the surprisingly deadly gaze that Ryuu possessed.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Sakura. Ryuu's pout returned as he realized that the blonde haired man would not be leaving anytime soon.

...

After they ate, the four parted ways and left with their respective date. Sakura was thankful that little Ryuu didn't need to spend his money after all. The owner had said it was on the house courtesy of it being the 'couple's' first date.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she noticed her boyfriend was unusually quiet.

"There's something…weird about that kid." he said while he watched Sakura and Ryuu's retreating forms. He eventually shrugged it off and walked away with Hinata. Unknown to him, Ryuu looked over his shoulder at him and smirked evilly.

"Alright Ryuu-kun, where to next?"

"Well after dinner, we should get some dessert." the boy said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their next destination. Sakura's eyes widened as they came closer to her favorite dango shop. Ryuu ordered a stick of dango and handed it to her.

"You aren't gonna eat any, Ryuu-kun?" said Sakura as she noticed the six year old didn't buy one for himself.

"No, I don't really like sweets that much."

"Well, that's no good. Here, how about we share one?" she said as she bit off one of the spheres and held it out to Ryuu. The boy blushed and bit off it as well. Sakura had unknowingly given him an indirect kiss.

...

"It's getting pretty late, Ryuu-kun. Maybe I should take you home."

"Oh, okay Sakura-chan." It was clear that the little boy was disappointed that the day had to end.

"Don't worry, Ryuu-kun. We'll spend the day together again next week." She said with a smile. The six year old smiled up at her again with delight.

Based on the directions that Ryuu told her, Sakura would be walking Ryuu he and his mother's house inside of the forest area. They walked peacefully as Ryuu enjoyed holding Sakura's hand.

Suddenly, they both jumped as they heard a woman scream.

"Kaa-san!" shouted Ryuu as he raced toward the scream.

"Ryuu-kun, wait!" yelled Sakura. She chased after Ryuu and came across a large clearing. She looked around for Ryuu or his mother, but failed to see either one. Her eyes widened as she took out a kunai and threw it into the bushes.

"Show yourself!" she shouted at who dared to try and sneak up on her. Three figures soon emerged themselves from the bushes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you found us, pinky."

Sakura glared at the girl with such nerve. She was staring dead on towards Team Hebi. The girl looked among them and noticed that their leader was no where to be seen. Her heart caught in her throat at the thought of him being anywhere near Ryuu.

"Where's Ryuu-kun" she questioned angrily. Karin smirked at her.

"Oh you'll find out, pinky."

"You'd best give me a real answer."

"And what if I don't" the redhead retorted. She then gasped as Sakura disappeared and reappeared in front of her and gave her a round house kick, sending her flying into a tree.

Suigestu immediately charged at her swinging Zabuza's sword. She did a couple of back flips to avoid the blade and jumped into a tree out of his reach.

'_Okay, his specialty is that he can turn his body into a liquid.' _

'_**So to hit him, we need to make sure that he stays a solid.'**_

She packed an extra amount of chakra into her fist and punched him in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. She then grabbed him by his neck and swung him into a tree. Suigestu grunted as he realized he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Why the hell couldn't he liquefy?

Sakura dashed out of the way as Juugo came towards her in a blind rage. She dodged his countless string of punches and flipped behind him. She threw a couple of quick jabs down his neck and back and he fell to the ground temporarily knocked out and paralyzed.

With a steady breath, she eyed the bodies lying on the forest floor around her. Funny, they didn't exactly put up much of a fight. She barely broke a sweat. Oh well, she needed to save her strength for Uchiha anyway.

"Sakura-chan!" Her ears perked up as she heard the cry from deep within the forest.

"Ryuu-kun" she yelled as she ran towards the voice. She potted the little boy and quickly kneeled down to his height.

"Ryuu-kun, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Her eyes were quickly darting up and down the boy searching for any wound or sign of discomfort. Meanwhile, he was just smiling at her.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, thank kami-sama." She sighed as she quickly embraced the boy, and he quickly returned the hug.

"You worry too much Sakura-chan, you should be more concerned about yourself."

"No worries, Ryuu-kun. I didn't even break a sweat with those three idiots."

"Be will you be so successful…against me?"

'_Eh?'_

Sakura pulled away and looked at the boy in confusion. Her eyes widened as Ryuu started to grow taller, his mouth grow into a smirk, and his black hair started to spike up in the back. She jumped away to put distance between the two as she glared in anger at the imposter.

'_Uchiha…'_

He didn't seem to have changed at all. He still had that annoying smirk on his face, the same chicken-ass shaped hair, and he still carried around that Katana. His build seemed slightly larger than the last time she saw him, but he sported a black wide collar shirt and black ninja pants.

"Long time no see, Sakura." He drawled out as he shamelessly roamed his eyes up and down her form.

"Not long enough, Uchiha." She growled out. "What have you done with Ryuu-kun?" He chuckled darkly at her, fueling her anger even more.

"You haven't figured it out yet…_Sakura-chan?"_

Ugh…what was that damn Uchiha mumbling about now? He really knew how to get on her last nerves.

"Who the hell gave you permission to call me Sakura-chan!"

"…you."

'_What?'_ Has the Uchiha gone insane? There's no way in hell that she would ever give him permission to call her that. The only people that do call her that are Naruto, Shizune, and R-

Oh dear Kami…

"Y-you were Ryuu all this time!" she screeched.

"What do you know, you actually do have a brain-" he was cut short as he escaped a chakra filled punch from her. She had enough of his small talk and was far too pissed to continue listening to him. She was ready to fight!

It was basically a repeat of last time, both of them giving it there all except for one very noticeable difference. Every attack Sakura had, Sasuke would block effortlessly, and even her chakra filled ones. She dodged another punch from him, and he hit the ground instead. The earth shattered beneath them.

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock. She couldn't believe it. It was as if he had all her moves down to a T. In the middle of her shock, she felt a sharp jab hit her forearm. She cried out in pain as her bone shattered. He repeated the movements as she then collapsed, completely immobile and at his mercy. He leaned down towards her and observed his handy work.

"I win." She heard him whisper in her ear. Then a small prick hit her neck and her world went black as she felt herself being tossed over his shoulder.

...

A/N: Three updated stories in one night? I'M A WRITING GODDESS! WORSHIP ME WITH REVIEWS! :D:D:D


End file.
